War on 2 Fronts
by The Afterdreamer
Summary: (So Called Heroes made by Datguy7788) After Samantha gambled everything to the Shadowman, she is trapped again, controlling zombies and monsters. The Origins crew takes over the original Team TRNT's place to help Team RWBY save their world from utter chaos. Rated M for Language, Gore, and some to yet happen.
1. Author's Note

Author's Message:

To all of you reading this, Season 1 of this series is made by Datguy7788. Story: So Called Heroes.

Recap:

The Nazi Zombie Slayers were teleporting to a new place. By Malfunction, the Zombie Crew were transported to a new dimension, where fighters fight for survival as a class.

The school academy, Beacon, has discovered the power of these fighters as they do not hold back on killing.

When Nikolai erupted chaos, the crew were forced to work as staff members to help Beacon students to improve on knowledge they knew nothing about.

Meanwhile, Team RWBY has been improving daily as a team alongside Team TRNT (that being the Zombie Slayers). Things didn't end a happy ending.

Team RWBY has been contacted by Samantha, little did they know, Maxis's wrath for Richtofen has corrupted her.

A synthetic robot, named Makellos, now nicknamed Mark, has been under control by Samantha, and tried taking down Teams RWBY TRNT as well as Team JNPR, but the attempt failed.

The second time, however worked, and Team RWBY became powerless as they were transported to The Giant Panzersoldat Factory, also known as Der Riese. The Origins crew meet with RWBY with memories of the team by Timeline corruption, saved RWBY, killing Samantha and sacrificing Mark to return home.

It did not stop there.

Samantha made a deal with the Shadowman, offering Maxis's soul for revenge and all access to RWBY's world. In that, killing the Nazi Zombie Crew with every disaster Samantha wished they suffered.

Samantha was never satisfied with her wrath, attempting to kill more zombie survivors on her dimension. As she commands the Shadowman to give her more power, the Shadowman seals Samantha in a body of a mutating zombie, known as The Witch, suffering everything that she has been punished for, for all eternity.

For now, we meet the Origins crew, back at the Blood of the Dead.


	2. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I know very little about RWBY as well as BO4 Zombies. I'll try researching things to proceed further into the story and not lose track.


	3. Chapter 1: Gone Wrong

Chapter 1: Gone Wrong

"Don't leave me here!!" Richtofen pleaded as his body is trapped with wires holding him back, unable to move. "Please... Come back..." He watched painfully as his companions leave with Richtofen from Revelations.

But suddenly, the Revelations Richtofen faints. This shocks the Origins Richtofen. The rest of the crew watched as the Revelations Richtofen screamed in utter pain, and watched as he turns into a full zombie.

Richtofen acted fast and ripped himself off with the last energy he had, and killed his former self.

"What the fuck was that?!" Demspey looked at Richtofen, falling on to his knees, tired and exhausted, almost bursting to tears as he looks at his hands.

"What have I done?!" Richtofen shouts in guilt and rage.

"I can ask you the same thing..." Samantha's voice echoed, her anger making her voice sound demonic. "This is all your fault! I want you dead!"

Takeo looked concernly at Richtofen.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Richtofen shouts at Samantha, who he obviously can't see.

"I killed you!!" Samantha screams. "Why won't you die?!"

"Little girl is corrupted..." Nikolai assumed for the worst. "Something tells me, she had done the unforgivable..."

"It can't be..." Richtofen looked at the Summoning Key, as the Nazi Zombie Crew blips from existence. "DAMN YOU, SAMANTHA!!"

"The girl is now a demon child..." Takeo looks at Richtofen, not knowing what to do.

"Aw, FUCK!" Dempsey looked pissed, all the hard work they've done, it still wasn't enough to please Samantha, even after they "freed" her.

"What now, German?" Nikolai asked.

"I... I don't know..." Richtofen can't explained what happened. "Samantha would never do this! Even by her father's standards!"

Richtofen reads the ancient book, and sees what's wrong.

"So..." Richtofen concluded. "It would seem that We, the 1.0 us, has been in another dimension. And Samantha has polluted that universe..."

"There was one of us in another world?!" Dempsey facepalmed in dissapointment. "What were you thinking, Tank?"

"Something tells me it was Nikolai 1.0's fault..." Nikolai probably knew how it all happened.

"Cursed that Soviet..." Takeo shakes his head in disbelief. "So, what is next?"

Richtofen got up and told the bad news to his group.

"There's no hope left, to save this world..." Richtofen said sadly. "Samantha paid everything she held dear, and now, not even we alone can save this world."

"So you're saying this planet is fucked?" Dempsey sighed. "Too late, doc. I already knew."

"You don't understand, Dempsey." Richtofen went into the details. "Samantha surrendered Maxis to the Shadowman. Appearantly, killing us in that universe wasn't enough, so she gave this whole planet away."

"Demon child gamble us after our promise?" Takeo got angry a bit, he felt discouraged and betrayed. "We never should've trusted her!"

"There's only one way to get out." Richtofen answered. "The same way the former us did."

They made their way onto the Nazi Theater Teleporter. Richtofen made sure everything in the teleporter is fully operational. He got out the bottle of vodka he found at a table, and gave it to Nikolai.

"I am sorry I put you through all this." Richtofen apologized. "For now, we got to say goodbye to this home planet."

"What do you want me to do with bottle of vodka?" Nikolai asked Richtofen.

"On the count of three, you will smash the bottle onto the teleporter." Richtofen ordered as he turned on the machine. "One... Two..." The teleporter begins to jolt. "THREE!!" Nikolai smashed the bottle of vodka in the teleporter, and the teleporter sends them off, away from planet earth.

Meanwhile back at Beacon, the whole school set a funeral for Team TRNT, burying them near the forest they had a good time in.

Ruby was crying over her lost friends, the ones she looked up to. Yang comforted Ruby in a hug. Weiss looked down at the graves, burying the ones who changed their lives. Blake stood next to Weiss, sharing the pain.

"We are gathered here, for the dismissal of Team TRNT." Opzin announced, as students placed flowers on their tombstones.

"Why did this had to happen?!" Ruby shouted in tears. "Why couldn't we stay the way we are?"

"I was about to ask the same thing." A familiar voice called out. A lot of teams looked behind them, making way for the Origins Crew. Dempsey has spoken first. "I know this might be crazy, but we got more shit to do!"

"There's not much time!" Takeo stepped forward.

"The fate of this universe has been given a chance!" Nikolai continued for Takeo.

"It is only a matter of time, before it's too late." Richtofen gets out his summoning key. "Our home world has been doomed, now allow us to help save yours."


	4. Map 1: Forest of Chaos (Intro Cutscene)

Map 1: Forest of Chaos (8 Players)

Player 1: Tank Dempsey

Player 2: Nikolai Belinski

Player 3: Ruby

Player 4: Yang

Player 5: Takeo Masaki

Player 6: Edward Richtofen

Player 7: Weiss

Player 8: Blake

Richtofen opened up his summoning key and absorbs the souls of their former selves.

"What are you doing?!" Weiss shouts at Richtofen seeing auras from the graves of their dead friends entering an object.

"No need to worry." Takeo informed Weiss. "This is to save them, spiritually."

"Care to explain yourselves?" Opzin asked.

"Now's not the time for questions!" Richtofen gave orders. "All of you! Retreat back to Beacon Academy, now!!"

"What?!" Someone shouted from the crowd, followed by more people.

"What do you mean?!"

"Are we gonna die?!"

"Who are these guys?!"

"You heard him!" Dempsey gave orders as leader (in this Universe), "Get everybody you see! Faunus, human, robot, anybody who's not one of those freakbags!"

"Evil is on it's way!" Takeo alarmed. Everyone ran away from the graves, back to the academy.

However, back on the way, Dempsey ran into a forcefield, followed by the rest of the crew and then Team RWBY.

"Hey what gives!" Yang punched the forcefield.

"So," A mysterious voice of a male echoed through the world. "You're the ones who Samantha desperately wanted gone. How odd of us to meet again."

"The shadowman!" Richtofen alarmed his 7 companions, all of them gathering around in a circle, back to back as zombies pop out of the ground. A hoard can be heard to the academy by naked ear alone.

Dempsey, with the memory of his old self, remembers this place. Camp!

"Oh shit!" Dempsey spoke to soon.

"Now's not the time to retreat or surrender!" Ruby gave her team confidence. "Everybody fight!"

Front the sky, the Shadowman watched from above.

"This should be interesting..." He said with a toothy smirk, as he makes a portal of random boss zombies to appear.


	5. Chapter 2: Return of Team TRNT

Chapter 2: Return of Team TRNT

Takeo was first to slice a few zombies, protecting Yang, Nikolai and Blake, then Richtofen used his Summoning Key's power to destroy the area of zombies, using a bit of Richtofen 1.0's strength.

(Intro conversation)

"Care to explain what's going on?" Weiss asked.

"It seems that the Shadowman traced all of us living in this dimension. Samantha was not pleased of us leaving." Richtofen explained. "So she gave our location to the Shadowman, killing our old versions."

"So you're telling me, there's infinite versions of you?!" Yang asked a second question.

"It confused Nikolai as well." Nikolai revealed his experience. "But when you have thoughts or regret of doing something, that other path may be another timeline."

"You guys don't seem different." Weiss examined the Zombie Crew.

"I know," Nikolai admits, "But Nikolai 1.0 is a bastard..."

The team shared a pistol collection of MR6's.

Dempsey and Richtofen picked their squads to split the work, so that zombies won't ambush them altogether.

Dempsey picked Ruby, Nikolai and Yang. Richtofen was left with Takeo, Weiss and Blake.

The team splits apart by destroying separate debris and went deeper into the forest.

(Dempsey's Team POV)

Dempsey looks at the area, and remembers the land.

The land has ancient totem poles and pieces of pyramid. Vines and moss flourish on them, pitcher plants and venus flytraps grow on the forest. Each one having a piece of zombie.

(Conversation between Dempsey, Nikolai, Ruby and Yang)

"I can't believe Samantha would do this!" Ruby said, wishing this wasn't real. "She tried killing us all!"

"Unfortunately, little girl was corrupted by Maxis's no mind influence. Bad father, if you ask me." Nikolai explained to his first friend.

"Who is this Maxis?" Yang asked Dempsey.

"Someone Richtofen used to work with." Dempsey explained as he remembered Northern France. "Last time I seen him, his brain was in a drone. But other than that, he's Samantha's father, his anger corrupted himself as he did his daughter."

"Sounds like a hot head, just like Richtofen." Yang responded.

"Well, the Richtofen of our universe is a hella lot different from the Richtofen you know." Dempsey replied back. "But evil or good guy, Richtofen is still a dumbass crazy psychopath!" Dempsey puffed out as he collected a shield part, specifically, a sturdy wooden tree layer.

"You still sound like that mean one we had..." Ruby shook her head.

Nikolai found the first zombie as he punched its head off. Yang followed Nikolai as they shared a window (A stone barrier) full of zombies. Ruby sides with Dempsey, as student like sergeant, and follows him to a perk dispenser.

"What is that?" Ruby asked Dempsey.

"That's the perks." Dempsey answered. "Unfortunately, they are expensive, but useful in the long run, unless you go down. No worries about Juggernog. Richtofen made sure the revives come with it, so we don't need any more in battle."

Ruby gets confused about the perks, but sees each one's icons have specific markings that applies to its effects.

Dempsey looks up at a stone panel puzzle and 4 of shaped holes below it.

"Looks like something can fit in these holes." Dempsey looked at Ruby and then to the puzzle. The puzzle has signs of an element: Fire, Water, Air, Earth, Electricity, Spirit, Light, and Darkness.

"What about the puzzle?" Ruby asked and then accidentally fired her gun at a water panel that switched to fire. "Hey! That panel switched!"

Dempsey grinned proudly at his pupil. "Clever girl! That's one way to get things moving! Now we just need a pattern..."

Little did they know, each panel that matched can summon a boss zombie. As soon as Dempsey and Ruby matched 3 Fire Panels, there was a rumble near them. Dempsey got alarmed and knew that means trouble.

"Fire zombie! Get down!" Dempsey tackles Ruby over a ledge as they roll down into the mud as fire blazes above them.

Nikolai gets the notice and covers Yang with his body, he roars out as scorching head torches his back.

"We need to move!" Nikolai alarmed Yang as he pointed to a locked door. Yang and Nikolai ran into a cold room and opened the door to reveal a dusty, wet cave. They entered it as fast as they can.

Yang saw a switch and activated it, then a laser grid formed on the door frames and cuts up any zombies trying to get in. The trap seemed to work well, as the Fire Zombie tries to get by, it walks away from Yang and Nikolai.

"Phew..." Yang sighed of relief. Nikolai grunted as he held his wounds. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"Trust me," Nikolai gave a thumbs up, "If anything, Nikolai was built to not feel pain! Heheh!" He laughed, trying to shrug it off, but he caught a sharp pain on his scorched shoulder. As he looks around, there was a pool of water. It looks fresh and 115 free. Nikolai jumps in and heals from the burns. "Ah! Water is fresh!"

(Richthofen's Team POV)

(Conversation between Richtofen, Takeo, Weiss and Blake)

"What do you know about us?!" Blake asked with a bit of anger, knowing that the old Richtofen recorded her whole school and every race he knows.

"You are of what's left of the planet." Richtofen explains. "Your whole race is endangered, yet fight against similar races. Specifically, Faunuses and Humans are a lot alike than you think. But in our universe, you're all extinct. Humans and Faunus alike."

"This is getting creepy!" Weiss doesn't like the way this new Richtofen is. Surely he's nice and charming, but he sounds like he's been in the end of the world.

"Time and space for us, is corrupted." Takeo helped explain what Richtofen is saying. "It's not easy working alone, when you and 3 others are what's left of hope on your home land. But now, I see there's a few difficulties across us and your team alike. I know a lot has been on your mind, but there's no secret you can hide from us."

As the squad enters a zone, Richtofen remembers this piece of land too well. This piece of land has vines sticking onto trees, leeching health and nutrients from the ground into the trees, giving the trees a greenish color. The water is polluted with dangerous chemicals and minerals, giving them a green and some blueish glow. It's the remote Japanese island (Zetsubou No Shima). The forest has spider webs, with zombie parts drained down to the bone. Bloody funguses grow onto rocks and moss, beating and pumping like an actual living heart. This disgusts Weiss and Blake as Blake was about to poke it.

"DON'T!!" Richtofen shouts at them. "That's a Parasite Heart! Pop it and an airborne fungi will fill your lungs and steal your oxygen!"

Blake and Weiss took orders as a zombie hoard pops the fungus and roots sprout from the ground to take the zombie back into the ground, only to come back up as some sort of tree golem.

Takeo blasted off the mushrooms that held the beast together, and destroyed the monster. He coughs as the orange dust fills his lungs. Richtofen pulls him out of there and pats his back to push out the parasites.

"Good job, Takeo!" Richtofen complemented.

"What was that?!" Blake shouted in surprise.

"That was one experiment Division 9 planned..." Richtofen looked around to see if this was his world or his friends'. "This doesn't seem right... Are we in my world or in yours?!"

"All I know this area is not in my world!" Blake responded.

"Dammit!!" Richtofen shouted.

"Over here!" Takeo alarmed, pointing to a sign revealing a logo of a wolf with bloody teeth and bloody eyes.

"Grimm..." Richtofen remembers that one design a student made for his experiment, unfortunately, she was also in it too, getting her memory erased in the process. "This fog camouflages all kinds unholy beasts.."

"I see..." Weiss readied her weapon.

"My studies shown that Faunus and the Grimm share traits of animals." Richtofen spreads a theory. "It seems to me they have the most common connection between Human and Zombie."

"What are you saying?!" Blake asked Richtofen as she's scared a bit.

"It seems..." Richtofen revealed his research. "That the Grimm are undead Faunus.. In their true form..."

Blake gets intimidated by the news. If that's true, her people may be in danger.

"But luckily, the Grimm contains no infection, but are alive from spirits of dead animals." Richtofen shared more information, Blake got a little relieved.

"I guess you can be the teacher of Faunus history, right Blake?" Weiss looked at Blake as she looks away. A zombie growled at her face, making Blake, by instinct, shoot the zombie.

"There isn't much time, we must go!" Richtofen alarmed as the rest headed into the fog, killing incoming Grimm.

As the groups explored the areas, the Zombie crew recognized each map, starting from the Moon, Der Eisendrache, Origins, Green Run and Ascension to Der Reise, Die Rise, Nuketown, Kino Der Toten, and finally they get to the exit of the forest.

(Cutscene)

"I underestimated you." The Shadowman smirked with a gentle cackle. "You may have the forest experience to kill my instruments of war... But I'll assure you, this isn't the end..."

He floats back into the sky through a portal.

*Theme playing: Welcome to the Jungle -- By Guns and Roses*

Both teams escaped the Forest and kept running from the zombie hoard. Ruby started to slow down due to the lack of rest. Dempsey looked behind to see Ruby slowing down. He grabbed his Ragnarok DG4 and charged into the zombie hoard, crushing bunch by bunch to defend Ruby.

Nikolai turned to save his allies using his Dragon Gauntlet to roast the zombies alive.

"We're gonna make it through! Hold on!" Dempsey shouts as he slams the Ragnarok into the ground, creating an electric barrier.

Takeo and Blake jumped into battle slicing the zombies with Takeo's Katana and Blake's Apothicon Upgraded Sword.

An electric tornado emerged from an arrow Richtofen shot out of his Ancient Bow. Yang takes out a "Stock Option" Elixer and drinks it, allowing hr to fire non-stop! She blasts every zombie near the group with her gauntlets, as blood spilled on the field.

The group tries their best to finish off the entire field of zombies, which in game mode is approximately Round 196, as Panzersoldats, Margaws, Hellhounds, and including Brutus, Thrashers, Iron Soldiers, and especially hoards of Grimm attacking the team in all directions.

Suddenly, a shockwave paralyzed the enemies into fried skins.

The group turns around and noticed a tall, bearded bald man standing behind them with an ancient mirror.

"MAXIS?!" Richtofen shouts.

To Be continued.


	6. Chapter 3: Intermission

Chapter 3: Intermission (Or Break)

"Maxis?!" Richtofen shouts, looking at a spirit of Maxis, who's holding an ancient magnifying glass.

"Behold.. The truth..." Maxis points the item to Richthofen's face, as his eye's widen to a terrified state. The group looks at Richtofen who may be delusional, but they get surprised as Richtofen lifts them up with the summoning key. "YOU! You all dare defy me! After what I've done! I now see the earth as a curse upon everything I've done!"

"Richtofen, you bastard!" Dempsey tries moving but he was immobile. "Let us go!"

"You all, used me!" Richtofen looked up as his eyes tear with utter anger on his face. "I am not someone to be used and thrown away! I am the Doctor! And NO ONE gets away with trying to put a curse on me!" Using the key, he hurls everyone back to a few trees, getting them badly hurt, making time for him to retreat hiding in the Forest of Chaos. "You will PAY Maxis!!"

The group watched as Richtofen runs deeper into the Forest, as he jumps into a portal with a tool he created.

"Where'd he go?!" Blake asked.

"He..." Dempsey clutched his chest where his ribs were badly damaged. "That... Bitch..."

"He seems, angered..." Takeo grunts.

"No shit..." Nikolai grunted.

A few days later, Richtofen comes back with tears in his eyes. He has been retrieved by a few rookie teams who were led by Takeo and Dempsey, while Nikolai resumed his classes of his old self, though knew absolutely nothing why was his class about, but then remembered that Old Nikolai was drunk.

Richtofen was handcuffed by Takeo's students but was then let go as he remained silent and not a word out his mouth appeared.

The next morning, when classes resume, Ruby splashed a cup of cold water in his face to wake him up.

" Was zum Teufel?!" Richtofen screams. "Who did that?!" Richtofen steams in anger but noticed he's in a classroom, in the Teacher's Seat.

"Are you awake, Richtofen?" Ruby asked.

"You were supposed to teach us something." Weiss continued.

"Well, uh..." Richtofen looks at a few papers of the Old Richtofen, studying about the String Theory, using their own DNA sharing one needle. He looks back at the students with an awkward face then back at the notes. "Is there anything I can do?"

"You can let us go free.." Cardin sat back as he kicks back his chair to tip himself to a relaxed position. In any classroom, even if it's someone else, Richthofen despises any bad students.

Richtofen smiled, or grinned, a bit brightly at that idea.

"Okay, you're all dismissed." Richtofen bowed lightly as he grabs an apple on his desk, given by Velvet. "Here, an apple!"

He threw the apple as hard as he can to Cardin's face, hitting him and knocking back the chair onto the floor. The rest of them left.

"What was that for?!" Cardin looks at Richtofen so mad.

"I appreciate your presence, young man." Richtofen pets Cardin and then punched him. "But in my class, I do not tolerate racists! You are dismissed."

Cardin leaves with a bloody nose, holding onto it in pain from both Richthofen's punch and the apple.

Richtofen feels a mixture of satisfaction and correctness. This is a much better reward than to feel regrets working for Hitler, but then the thoughts come back. He sighs of pain of everything that occurred.

Takeo storms in, but sees Richtofen sitting on his chair.

"May I help you, Takeo?" Richtofen asks his old companion.

"I have heard from a student you humiliated him. Is this true?" Takeo asked.

"I do not tolerate racists anymore, Takeo..." Richtofen sighs as stress caught up to him. "Faunus or Jews, we're all human... And besides, I showed you how Dempsey beats up a bully for racial actions against a female animal hybrid on the Kronorium, correct? A gentle bunny in the hands of a monster, with no one to help, but Dempsey's rage."

"I see. May his actions reveal his dishonor against him! Forgive me for my actions! Proceed in what you're doing!" And with that, Takeo marched off.

Richtofen examines his classroom.

It was a laboratory, with beaker, pickled jars full of organs, chemicals and a suitcase full of a power source, artificial Element 115 created by another power source by what they call, Dust.

"What has the old me been doing?" Richtofen said interestingly. Pulling out blood vials of everyone on campus, including his teammates. Labels of Faunus, Grimm, RWBY, JNPR, Glynda, Opzin, White Fang Member. Taking off his backpack, he puts the Kronorium underneath a black box. He looks at a piece of paper, explaining a side project the Old Richtofen was planning. The Carnage Sandwich. "Seriously..." Richtofen said dishonored about his own version making bloody experiments making a sandwich recipe, underneath a liver jar, wondering if the Richtofen he knows would eat a liver or would hand feed it to someone in desperate needs of food, like a zombie survivor, a person stranded, or a homeless person. He sits back in his seat when somebody knocks on the door. "Come in!"

"H-hello?" It was that Bunny Faunus again, Velvet. "Mr. Richtofen?"

"Please, it's DOCTOR Richtofen." Richtofen said calmly than his other dimensional self would have. "How may I help you?"

"W-well..." The Faunus Bunny Female tries getting the words out. "Thank you for standing up against Cardin, he has been bullying me when Mr. Dempsey wasn't around."

"I'm sure ANYBODY can do it, it just takes the strength and knowledge on their sense of justice." Richtofen expresses the words strength and knowledge as he gestures with his hands by flexing his arm and pointing to his temples near his brain. "I have been practicing since the fall of my home planet." He continues a bit stressed as he sighs.

"I just don't want anybody to help die protecting me." Velvet felt guilty having two people on Cardin's bounty list, or make that three counting Jaune. "Do you suggest anything you can help me with?"

Richtofen looks in a small refrigerator, finding all kinds of old perks the Old Richtofen uses. Since there are no zombies or Grimm invading the academy yet, he nods and picks up an Electric Cherry Perk.

"Here, take a sip of this every twelve hours, and MAKE SURE you keep this cold." Richtofen hands the ice cold bottle to Velvet. "This should protect you from anybody from touching you. But make sure no one wants to kiss you or they'll find the moment a itty bit... Shocking."

Velvet blushed at what Richtofen said. "K-k-k-k-kiss me?!"

"Or who ever you have, just sure no one touches you! Okay?" Richtofen winks at Velvet as if he knows her secret, if she had any. Velvet walks away, blushing hard.

"Hey, Velvet- OW!!" Dempsey's voice can be heard as a shockwave can be heard.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Dempsey!!" Velvet shouted in fear.

"Dammit, Richtofen!" Dempsey shouts at Richtofen's door.

For at least almost betraying Richtofen, this was at least a bit of payback. Richtofen grins as he kicks back looking at research papers, studying all day.

"Ah, fresh revenge." He sighed happily.


	7. Author's Note: Events

Author's Note: Events

Hello there, I am the Afterdreamer. This fanfic that Datguy7788 is inspired by so many works done by him and his pals. However, like his fanfic, I too shall be hosting events such as QA's counting me or the cast that also includes the Primis and Ultimis Versions, as well as Maxis, that is if we can find him. I can even reveal the recipe for Ultimis Richtofen's Sandwich for some reason found underneath a Grimm's Liver.

I would also like your opinions on how do I play the characters, because honestly, I do not feel like I'm doing a good job as I barely knew RWBY and Datguy as well as my friend Mary knows got me into the series, but I blush hard trying to get into the series, this happens to me when trying to listen to splatoon songs, binging high on childhood cartoon shows, or showing up on anime concerts as they're so good. Yes I know, I am too much of a geek...

So anyways, I would like to know what you think. Leave a review about a QA (starts with 10 questions, max 25), vote for Ultimis Richtofen's Sandwich Recipe, or let me know how to roleplay RWBY characters. Thank you so much for supporting me.

So stay tuned, stay cool, stay off the hook, and stay fresh! Afterdreamer out! Peace!


	8. Chapter 4: Back at Monty's House

Chapter 4: Back at Monty's World

The land of Germany never ceased to amaze Maxis, its peace, its beauty, the sound of nature, it all fills Maxis as if he feels alive.

"Going down for a walk?" A little boy, who is one of Maxis's favorites, specifically a German, asked him while fetching the mail.

"I just gotta clear my head and relax a little." Maxis responded, petting the young Eddy Richtofen. "I'll be by the pastures, I won't be far. Call me when you need me."

"Understood." Eddy nodded as he heads back in, putting the mail onto a small wooden table. Edward makes a check with the rest of his "siblings". Dempsey was listening to The Wildest Cowboy on the Radio in the living room. He checks every room, but no one is there. "Have you seen Nick, Takeo and Samantha, Tank?"

"They probably out in the farm or somethin, let me be, this is getting to the best part!" Tank gets excited as the story goes on about the Sheriff having a showdown with 5 burglars.

Eddy went to the fields, where he sees Nick farming as usual, Sam and her dog were playing fetch with a ball. Takeo was meditating on top of a boulder.

"Everybody here." Eddy made a check.

Going down to the second basement, Tank was punching a punching bag with his bare fists. Hitting it as hard as he can with warrior grunts coming from his mouth. "Hiya! Hoorah! Heeyeh!! Hoo!"

"Ha! Heeyah!! Heya!!" Another voice called out, sounds like a little girl, but it wasn't Samantha. Dempsey was not alone. Seeing the second punching bag moving, Dempsey takes a look at who's punching. It was a blonde girl, with leather shorts and a cotton tank top, beating up the bag with the same force as Dempsey.

"Hey!" Dempsey caught the girl's attention, but Dempsey goes in a different direction as he doesn't care about if she was here before or not. "You trying to stunt on me?!"

"Wanna try me, boy?!" The girl threatened playfully.

"That's it, you asked for it!" Tank threw himself to the girl as she goes for a jaw kick, catching Dempsey off guard, she goes for a simple left right punch sequence, but Dempsey caught her right fist, spun the girl around and pushed her so she was face down on the floor.

"Looks like I beat you!" Dempsey gets a bit cocky.

"Not this time!" The girl mule kicked Dempsey on his face, pushing him back and slowly getting up.

Dempsey and the girl punched each other with the last of their strength that they collapsed on the floor together. They breathed and pant for air that escaped from hard impacts. Dempsey looks at the girl, and she looks at him.

"I didn't get your name..." Tank said with breathing as he can in a pattern.

"The name's Yang..." She responds.

"My name's Tank Dempsey... Nice to meet ya... I like your fighting style... Almost if it's mine..." Dempsey reached out his left arm. Yang holds his hand for a truce since they can't move for a handshake.

Back to the farm, Nikolai was farming wheat. It's not his job, but he just does it for exercise or when he's bored. He hacks the wheat straws with a standard Russian Sickle. As he finished with his row, another row was cut.

"Huh?" Nikolai looked at where the wheat go. The missing wheat was not in the wheelbarrow. "What's going on?" He keeps hacking the wheat until he sees who's doing it right in the other side of what's left of the wheat. "HEY!"

The mystery person got intimidated for a moment as she points a bladed knife to Nikolai as he returns the gesture by protecting himself with his sickle.

Nikolai identifies the girl. She has what appears to be a Little Red Riding Hood's outfit, with a cape. Her hair is black with a hint of red on her outlines. Her eyes are silvery as she looks at Nikolai's Bear Brown eyes.

"Why are you cutting wheat?" Nikolai asked.

"Why did you point that hook at my face?!" The girl responds.

"Put down the blade now before you hurt someone!" Nikolai ordered.

"No way!" The girl shouts at him and gets defensive. "You are going to hurt me if I put it down!"

Nikolai gets this child as he knows what to do.

"Look." Nikolai sets an agreement. "I'll put my blade down, and then you put yours. Deal?"

"You best not try anything funny!" The girl agrees but waits to see Nikolai drop his sickle.

He crouches slowly as the sickle can bounce when dropped. Nikolai lets go of the blade slowly while showing his hands bare with no weapon in sight. Nikolai waits, but no response.

"No it's your turn." He said.

"You're gonna hurt me! I know it!" The girl holds the blade tighter.

"I kept my promise!" Nikolai responds. "Now keep the deal and drop your weapon, slowly.."

The girl agrees with him, reluctantly, as she crouches down to put down the bladed object. She slowly rises back up with her hands up like Nikolai's. Silence echoes with wind blowing their hair.

Nikolai extends his arm towards the girl. The girl looks at it and back to Nikolai. He nods to make a truce. She extends her arm, slowly, and grips softly to Nikolai's hand.

"My name is Nikolai." Nikolai broke the silence. "What is your name?"

"Ruby." The girl responds. "Why are you cutting this grass?"

"This is not grass, it's wheat. It's used to feed people." Nikolai looks at the empty part of the patch. "And it seems now's there's less to eat for now."

"I'm sorry." Ruby looks at Nikolai with a sad face.

"It's okay." He said, petting Ruby's head. "We all make mistakes, it's up to us to learn from them."

Ruby cheers up.

Takeo is still meditating on the boulder he stands. The wind brushes his hair with elegant grace as he keeps his eyes closed and listen to the sound of nature. But it's not the only thing he heard. There's someone with him. He knows as there was a sound of paper rubbing against each other like a little diary.

Takeo turns around to see a little girl behind him, reading what seems to be a book. Her clothes were all black, black enough to collect a lot of sunshine, her hair was long and silky, not that of a normal girl. But he finds out when he sees a pair of cat ears on top of the girl's head. He reached for the ears as he extends his arm. And finally-

"AH!!" The girl screams holding her ears, cupping them in her hands.

"I am sorry." Takeo asks for forgiveness. "I have been confounded by your appearance."

"Don't touch them!" The girl shouts almost crying, and suddenly she sobs. "You found out..."

"About what?" Takeo asked.

"You know what you saw!" The girl turns away.

"What is to be alarmed about?" Takeo asked again.

"Go ahead! Laugh! Make me mad!" The girl crossed her arms.

"For what reason must I imply mockery on a blossom?" Takeo expressed his feelings. This caught the girl's attention, turning to Takeo. "What is to laugh about?"

"People make fun of me for my ears..." The girl explained sobbing a little.

"May I... feel them..." Takeo asked.

"W-what?" The girl asked.

"May I feel your ears." Takeo asked one more time. "I see nothing wrong with a different blossom blooming."

The girl let Takeo extend his arm, as he gently rubs her ears, rubbing them gently like if he's petting an innocent creature. Thy feel soft and warm to the touch.

"Such a beautiful creature." Takeo feels relaxed as he calms the girl down. "Who dare make fun of such beauty?" The girl doesn't know what to say next. "My name is Takeo Masaki. What might yours be?"

"Blake Belladona." She replies, feeling Takeo's arm that touched her ears. His skin is as soft as a peach, and as warm as an innocent bunny. She understands Takeo was just curious.

Eddy was returning back to reading a science book, a book about electricity and how to make gigawatts. That is until someone was playing loudly and giggling. The laughter of the child playing with her toy was getting to disturbing. Eddy tries to focus as much as he can, until the noise keeps going. He closed the book, left it on the table, and goes up to the noise maker.

"Excuse me but I-" Eddy stopped to see who it was. It was a small girl his age, wearing an all white dress that seems to be affordable by someone rich. The girl stops and smiled at Eddy, causing him to blush. "Oh, uh, my mistake, miss..."

"Weiss." She extends her gloved arm to Eddy as he shakes her hand.

"Edward Richtofen." He said, kissing her hand, but snaps back as he wasn't in Britain no more from his last trip. "Oh dear! I'm sorry!"

"It's okay." Weiss giggled and blushed at the gesture. "Wanna play ball with me?"

Eddy couldn't turn it down. "Alright!" They play with the fuzzy ball Weiss owns as they toss it and caught it over and over again.

Maxis arrived back with Monty as the house guest.

"Children! We're home!" Monty announced. Monty's face of joy fades to a state of shock to see the 4 boys and Samantha with an extra 4 girls in the house. He turns to Maxis. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"I'm not sure!" Maxis replied. "Edward, what is the meaning of this?!"

Eddy looks around, every member has some sort of counterpart, only female. The girls were exactly their age and they appear out of nowhere. The zombie kids get this clue as well.

"I never created you! How did you exist?!" Monty looks deep within the universes with Chaos in them. It seems that the planned failed, as the Revelation Zombie Crew was zombified. "No..." He looks at the destinations all empty with the undead. "No!" He looks further that the Primus and Ultimis TRNT escaped. "NO!! No... Wait..." He examines further that the Apothicons are gone from the universes and the Evil Samantha has been caged in an ancient prison. Monty tracks down where the Ultimis and Primis groups are. Good news is: Primus was still alive. Bad news is: Ultimis was killed by an outside force, and the Primis changed history once again.

"What is going to happen?" Maxis asked.

"We'll have to start from scratch, Maxis. Rewrite history again." Monty opened a portal, I'll send reinforcements to collect what the Ultimis left, we can't leave the Shadowman to create chaos on other universes as well! For now, time will tell! Maybe this time, we'll get extra help..."


	9. Chapter 5: Ultimis Returns (Part 1)

Chapter 5: Return of the Ultimis (Part 1)

Things have been going quite smoothly, in fact a little too smoothly, things were awfully quiet, no drunk Nikolai or a crazy Richtofen, everyone's calm.

Primis Richtofen has been planning something he can do for his planet, it was not going to be easy, but it was a hard thought.

"Richtofen?!" Weiss snapped her finger to his face. "Are you awake? You've been dazing to the chalkboard for 25 minutes."

Richtofen goes back to teaching. "Uh yes! Uh, alright where were we? Ah yes, the most famous Einstein Theory in a Nuclear Bomb! You see the energy is formed when mass-"

Ruby whispers to Weiss. "Richtofen hasn't been sleeping lately, has he?"

"I'm not sure, there hasn't been anything about this new TRNT." Weiss stared at Richtofen explanation about the Hiroshima Nuke.

"-And thus, the molecules multiply, creating a massive expansion that sweeps the land and anything it comes contact with, or in its path. Any questions?" Before Richtofen could finish. Nikolai opens the door.

"Richtofen! We got news! Meet me outside immediately!" Nikolai shouts at an urgent tone.

"Excuse me for a moment." Richtofen leaves the room as the class bursts into a loud conversational classroom. "What's going on Nikolai?"

"Take a look at this!" Nikolai reveals the Summoning Key.

"Nikolai. This is empty!" Richtofen takes the key from Nikolai.

"Look at it again." Nikolai ordered.

Richtofen tries to focus on the key. And suddenly...

"VAKE UP YOU SHNOOZER!!" Shouts a voice similar to Richtofen's.

"AHH!!" Richtofen leaps and almost drops the key, but with a clutch, he caught it. "What was that?!"

"It iz me, do you know who I am?!" The voice responds.

"You- You're alive?!" Richtofen sounded it in surprise and a bit of glee, but then again this is the AWFUL TRNT.

"No shit, sponge for brains!!" Another voice called out, similar to Dempsey's. "Meanwhile we've been trying to get out of here!"

"I AM OUT OF VODKA!! GET ME OUT!!" Ultimis Nikolai shouts out as he breaks his bottle in rage.

"Hurry!! Get us out of heah!" Ultimis Takeo sounded urgent as he doesn't wanna stay crammed with a sober Russian like Nikolai.

"I don't know what should we do..." Primis Nikolai asked. "I don't know what destruction they will cause. If anything, THAT Nikolai will probably frame ME for his actions.."

"You never know, Nikolai, THEES Nikolai won't do harm to you... much! Heheh!" This comment alone cringes the Primus Nikolai.

"So how do we get you out?" Nikolai asked.

"Vuell! YOU'RE zeh ones who are OUTSIDE!!!" U. Richtofen gets a bit annoyed and mad.

"You know Nikolai." P. Richtofen told P. Nikolai, "The time where I have to blow my other self's brains out, is kind of satisfying."

"NEIN!" U. Richtofen shouts. "Vuen I get my hands on you, you'll NEVER shoot ZEH DOCTOR IN ZEH FACE!!"

"Suddenly I feel like throwing this key away..." P. Richtofen threatened.

"Nein NEIN!! Okay! Don't do zat! I'll behave! I promise!" U. Richtofen pleaded.

"You almost got us killed, dumbass!" U. Dempsey said in a dark tone.

"Okay! Okay!" U. Richtofen calmed down. "So, zis is vat you gonna do! You're going to take us to our graves! Find our old vuepons, and revive us with zeh Tombstone Perk!"

"Is that it?" P. Nikolai asked.

"Vuell... Maybe a eensee beet of your blood." U. Richtofen would show a tiny pinch, and normally expand it to his whole hand, but they can't see it.

"BLOOD?!" P. Richtofen got scared.

"Not ZAT MUCH, YOU MONKEY BRAIN!!" U. Richtofen screamed. "Vuee are NOT going back to zat crumby world!"

"Yeah, so you don't NEED to get your panties in a bunch!" U. Dempsey responds. "We all know how you die, normally by freakbags or just another fleshbreath ready to eat you..."

"We'll get you out, but you better not try anything on us!" P. Nikolai answers.

"Good! Now pinky promise!" U. Richtofen proposed nicely. "Leave your pinky on zeh key."

"Uh.. No..." P. Nikolai refused.

"PUT YOUR DAMN PINKY ON ZEH DAMN KEY!!" P. Nikolai fumbled on the key and leaved a pinky on the key while holding it with the other hand. "Good Russian!"

Author's Note: This is what I was saving.

Timeline: Primis and Ultimis crew team up with RWBY to fight in the Great War.

Child TRNT and Child RWBY are met in the perfect world, somehow having an effect in the future.

Let me know how you feel about this chapter. I accept Good and Bad reviews.


	10. My Apologies (Author's Note)

Author's Note: My Opinion

You know what, you're right... I cannot resurrect someone else's hard work and ideas. But I can write my own. Sorry if I have to end this fanfic ( Or did I?).


End file.
